


Besarte todo el tiempo

by xKamiixChanx



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Community: retoaleatorio, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sería capaz de arriesgar todo si con eso podía besarlo siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besarte todo el tiempo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenitydiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitydiary/gifts).



> Escrito para el [reto de post de texto](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/4702.html) de [retoaleatorio](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com).

Están acostados en la cama de Simon del bungalow. Kieren apoya su cabeza en el espacio que hay entre el hombro y cuello del mayor, mientras que Simon está apoyado en el respaldo de la cama y acaricia la cabeza del menor. Ninguno de los dos habla, no lo necesitan, en muchas ocasiones siempre están en silencio pensando en todo lo que han tenido que pasar.

Kieren piensa en que por fin tiene la oportunidad de recuperar a su familia, de que esta vez hay una posibilidad de recuperar todo de verdad. En que ahora la relación con Jen se podrá rehacer, que con la terapia ella podrá volver a ser la de antes de ese infierno. También piensa que ahora podrá tener una relación real, en la que no tenga que ir a una cueva para demostrarse todo lo que siente. 

En estos días los dos se han dedicado a estar juntos, recuperar el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos por la desaparición de Simon. O están en la casa de Amy o en la casa de Kieren, pero siempre juntos. Ya no quieren perder más tiempo, es que simplemente los dos ya no pueden ocultar lo que sienten. Kieren se ocultó mucho tiempo, llegó a morir por eso.

Al principio Simon le dice que pueden esperar, que entiende si Kieren todavía no se siente preparado para algo más serio (después de todo Amy le había contado parte de su historia y que el día que regresó a Roarton lo encontró visitando la tumba de Rick).

—No te preocupes, todo lo que necesito para sanar eres tú... —le dice sonriendo y dándole un suave beso en los labios, a penas un roce que hace que Simon tenga ganas de más. 

Después de aquello empezaron a recuperar el tiempo que consistía principalmente en estar juntos, ya sea conversando, besándose o compartiendo un silencio como están ahora. 

Pero Kieren no es el único que siempre piensa, también lo hace Simon, pero sus pensamientos son diversos y a la vez todos iguales. Piensa en lo que pasará ahora que decidió no acatar la orden que le habían dado, es que no podía matar al mayor de los hermanos Walker, no cuando en lo único que pensaba era en estar con él siempre. Besarlo todo el tiempo. 

—Simon... ¿qué pasará ahora? —le pregunta el menor en un susurro para no interrumpir tanto el silencio—, crees que te vengan a buscar para...

Simon toma la cara de Kieren entre sus manos y lo atrae para besarlo fuertemente, muerde su labio inferior con saña provocando que el menor suelte un pequeño gemido haciendo que el mayor introduzca su lengua para que el beso suba de nivel. Se acercan más para que sus cuerpos tengan más contacto. Kieren gime más fuerte cuando Simon se coloca encima de él provocando que estén totalmente juntos.

—No te preocupes, si viniesen yo impediría que te hicieran algo —le dice Simon cuando corta el beso. Lo ve y piensa que así con el cabello revuelto y la respiración acelerada se ve más hermoso de lo que es siempre. 

—No lo digo por mí, sino por ti... No sería capaz de seguir si te pasara algo —Kieren lo mira con preocupación y Simon piensa que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para evitarle más preocupaciones. 

Lo vuelve a besar, más despacio esta vez, solo un roce que se convierte en pequeñas presiones de sus labios. Siente a Kieren temblar entre sus brazos conteniendo un gemido y piensa que está perdido. Porque el menor es demasiado bello y sería capaz de arriesgar todo por él si eso significaba poder besarlo siempre.

Fin.


End file.
